


The Cost

by roane



Series: Pull the Stars from the Sky Universe [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2013, John looks at the path he's on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> We had a 221B challenge in #antidiogenes tonight, and this is what I came up with. Clearly, my brain is still noodling around with ideas and themes for a _Pull the Stars from the Sky_ sequel.

John never expected to love this life, hell, he never expected this to _be_ his life. There are mornings he wakes up next to Sherlock, still puzzling over how he got here, even fourteen years later—Sherlock, who never quite manages to get all of his eye makeup off after a show, and leaves dark butterfly kisses on endless hotel pillowcases.

The pillowcases are posher these days, their time spent traveling on crowded flights and cramming into rental vans long behind them. Sometimes John misses those days, the simplicity, the constant counting of every penny. He misses the anonymity Sherlock used to have, the ability to at least occasionally walk down a street without being recognized.

He would never tell Sherlock that. Sherlock revels in the fame, the attention, the adulation. The bigger the crowds get, the more he relaxes. John suspects he finds security in superstardom, in the feeling that no one can take this away from him, this _here_ and this _now_. If John sometimes worries that the crowds are becoming too important—that instead of counting pennies, Sherlock counts heads to determine his worth—he keeps it to himself.

This is his life, and even if they haven’t said ‘for better or for worse’ it's not any less true. This is his road, no matter where they’re bound.


End file.
